Operation Ivory Tower
In August 3200, Operation “Ivory Tower” was set forth. This clandestine operation was designed to hide the merging of the [[14 Red Dogs Triad|'14 Red Dogs Triad']] infrastructure within House Triangulum. By destroying one of the biggest towers within the 14 Red Dogs Society Megastructure District 'on 'Hong Lu, the Triad instigated a conflict between the Loyalty Brigade, Triad operatives, and the Hong Luan people. The objectives of this conflict were to: * Destroy and scatter the charity front infrastructure, allowing it to dissolve into shell corporations and smaller fronts to be managed by Triad operatives within House Triangulum. * Erase portions of the Triad network to create chaos, making it impossible for spies within the criminal underground to accurately report back to their masters. * Establish several false power vacuums, designed to draw out opportunistic opposition within the criminal underground for elimination. * Sacrifice members of the Red Dogs who were strongly anti-imperial and incapable of adaptation. * Fake the deaths of powerful or wanted Triad members, utilizing the chaos to build them new identities within House Triangulum, or within the Hong Luan legit business circles. * Weaken the Loyalty Brigade enough to allow a massive exodus of the upper echelons of the Hong Luan population, those with Triad connections, and the skilled or educated minority. The exodus was another instance of camouflage which allowed the Triad leadership to move to Lovelace under the guise of refugees fleeing a planet embroiled in war again. The objectives of this transfer were to: * Move a large amount of personnel to Lovelace * Create multiple business fronts on Lovelace to hide the Triads new operations * Amplify the economic activity on Lovelace with the injection of immigrants * Use the rescue of the Hong Luans for PR purposes At the end of the operation, the ex-Triad leadership shifted the flow of money from the charity front to the new business fronts on Lovelace, utilizing these new shell corporations to launder funds through the purchase of scattered charity infrastructure during declared bankruptcy. Now, the “new” businesses’ have new faces owning them, but they work closely with the previous Triad members who owned them. Dirty money is no longer moved through “donations” made by criminals, but by “services” which are bought by criminals from a complex network of Triangulum aligned businesses. Media Coverage # PNN - Red Dogs Society HQ Bombing # PNN - Red Dogs Unveil Brigade Plot # PNN - Distress calls # PNN - 14 Red Dogs Flee Eunelas, Rescued by House Triangulum Public Messages # 14 Red Dogs Surrender Letter Asking for Help # 14 Red Dogs Bankruptcy Letter / Lovelace New Home # House Triangulum Letter Leaving the AS The Last Message A message was send to every members of the Triad judged competent enough to join House Triangulum. Written in a Triad Cant, this message informed these agents that they had a new home, awaiting for them. Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:House Triangulum Category:History Category:Faction Turn